Robin Hood How I Joined the Gang
by Of Quirky Excellence
Summary: So you may be wondering how Caroline me joined Robin's gang. It all began when Caroline Lachance left for an archery tournament... A little bit of D/w fluff later on, and definately R/M
1. The Beginning

Robin Hood; The Beginning Chapter One

I rode my tall gray mare, Elegance, (aka Elly) towards Nottinghamshire Once there I had a look around. The town of Nottingham was very silent and lonely. I rode towards a young stable boy who was tending to some horses. "Where is everybody?" I asked him.

"They are all at the archery tournament, miss."

"Damn! I'm late!" I said looking at the boy and smiling in embarrassment. "Do you know where it is, boy?" The boy pointed toward a large castle.

"Thank you," I said. And noticing the poor looking clothing he was wearing, I handed him a gold coin.

"Really miss! You don't have to-" But I was already galloping toward the castle courtyard. Once I was at the door the guard let me in. "You are Lady Caroline Lachance, yes?" said the guard.

"Yes I am," I said. He opened the door to the courtyard to let me in. I pulled Elly to a stop and dismounted.

She was parked next to a paint mare. I walked over to a lady of about my age sitting on a podium. I approached her and greeted her.

"Hello, I am Caroline Lachance, You must be Lady Marian", I said, "I am from the year 2019. Therefore I am from the future."

"I am pleased to meet you, Miss Lachance. I am Lady Marian. I live here in 1192. I'm engaged to Sir Guy of Gisborne…but I don't love him. I love Robin Hood." She replied.

"Robin Hood!?" I said. She shushed me.

"SHHHHH!" she said. "Don't you know you can be executed just for saying his name out loud? He is Nottingham's most wanted outlaw!"

"Okay Marian. Sorry!" I replied. She nodded and gestured for me to sit next to her on the podium. Lady Marian was a delightful girl about my age, 22 years old. Then, Guy of Gisborne announced the competition and it began.


	2. Kill Him!

How I Joined the Gang Chapter 2

The archery tournament scene begins…here goes nothing!

The first archer was one of Gisborne's prized archers. He took his first shot… and he got the last ring…What a pity.

The next archer was one Marian actually clapped for. His name was Bull's Eye Bill. He shot and he got a bull's eye! Everybody cheered, even the sheriff of Nottingham himself. Several more archers came up to the field, but nobody could beat Bill. After the last archer he approached the podium, escorted by two guards. Vaisey, the sheriff of Nottingham, awarded Bill with the golden arrow, but for some reason he seemed disappointed. But after we won, Bull's Eye Bill was caught by a guard winking at Marian, and the guard whispered to Vaisey. He announced quite casually, "Robin Hood! Seize the traitor to the crown!"

The crowd gasped and the man known as Robin Hood signaled to several people in the crowd, who now revealed themselves as the outlaws of Sherwood Forest. The outlaws tried to help Robin fight off the guards but they were too late. The guards tied Robin up and he looked as if he had been beaten half to death.

Unconscious, he lay quietly on the ground.

Marian now had tears in her eyes and I could tell immediately what was going to happen if I didn't do anything about it.

"Kill him!" shouted the sheriff.

Two guards who had gone to fetch an axe now returned with a large axe. I knew I had to do something but I didn't know what. Then, I had an idea. A risky and stupid idea it was, but it just might work. I whispered it to Marian and she perked up.

"STOP!" she shouted as the guards were about to let the axe fall on Robin. "STOP I SAY! I beg of you to stop this injustice, now! "

"My dear Marian…" said Gisborne. "What is it you want?"

"Please do not kill him, PLEASE!"

She winked at me and I responded to Marian's distraction by running to Robin and untying him. A man who must have been Little John ran over to me and took Robin and rode away with him.

TBC

How did you like it so far? Just so you know this scene is slightly based on the Disney version of RH.


	3. The Rescue

How I Joined the Gang Chapter 3

"A Rescue"

Here goes nothing!

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

I signaled to Marian to get on her horse and we were off.

At Robin's camp…

"So who exactly are you?" asked a carpenter called Will Scarlett.

"I am Caroline Lachance." I replied, shaking hands with everyone at the camp. (Except Robin Hood, who was still unconscious and was being tended to by a small Saracen girl.)

I turned to the Saracen and asked her, "And what is your name?"

"My name," responded an accented voice "is Saffiya. But I prefer that you call me Djaq for now."

"As you wish." I responded, shaking hands with her in a friendly manner. I then went over to Robin, who was lying near where Djaq and I had been talking, and I spoon-fed him some stew. Then, we all waited. When he woke up Marian rushed over to him, hugging and kissing him, and I smiled warmly at how close the couple was. Djaq put an herbal ointment on the place where Robin had been punched in the face.

Then, a lad of about 24 named Much came over to Robin.

"Master! Master!" he called happily. "You're alright!" Robin got another hug from Much.

Robin whimpered, "You no longer need to call me 'master,' Much."

I smiled at the outlaw and approached his bed, and I sat near him on the bed. Robin, however, still had not noticed me and he suddenly leaped out of bed and started yelling, "Who the hell are you?" he screamed at me. Marian and Djaq rushed over to their leader (and in Marian's case, her love,) and they calmed him down.

"This girl, Caroline Lachance, saved your life!" Marian said , kissing Robin on the cheek.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Hope you loved my sappy story! Sorry for the [VERY] late update!

Please review!


	4. An Apology

How I Joined the Gang Chapter 4

SOOOOOOO sorry for such a late update but I have been very busy with school and everything. Now remember people, my character Caroline (later Caro), is based on my self as I haven't really come up with a better character. (Not to make her a Mary Sue!) Okay now the moment you have all been waiting for.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

Two days later…

One day, Djaq and I were tending to Robin when Allan, a member of the gang pulled me aside. Allan A Dale was an attractive young man and I liked him, but he had not given me much of a welcome, more suspicion than friendliness.

"It's a long story…" I said to Allan.

"Come on Caroline!" he replied anxiously. "I've got time!"

We both glared at each other and I was getting a little bit annoyed. "Oh all right Allan. You win. There is a magical portal in a book I have called 'The Knight of Sherwood.' I wrote it my self and little did I know that I would end up here, and when I arrived I found the book in my pocket."

Allan laughed, but I kept a straight face throughout the laughing fit he was having, and then he told me, "Ok, prove it!"

"You may be disappointed however…" I said with a wink, and I pulled the book out of my pocket. Allan was in a little bit of shock that I was telling the truth, and he let me go back to help Djaq with Robin.

"Caroline?" Robin asked after a while. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" I told him. "You can tell me anything."

"Look, the other day, I didn't want to make you mad or anything but I just wanted to make sure you would not hurt the gang. But you saved my life, and I want to apologize for what I said to you earlier, I am really sorry." he said.

"Robin," I said, laughing, "It's all right…you are a hero in my mind, and I am sure it's not just me who thinks that…Marian loves you!"

"Well, you are the one who saved my life so I am talking up to you now." he replied.

"There is no need..." I said, laughing. "You are not just my hero, you are everybody's!"

TBC

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH

So do you like the beginning of the whole Caro/Allan thing? Haha and the Robin apology scene? I love reviewers, so go on! Don't be shy!


	5. A Dog Tag

**How I Joined the Gang Chapter Five**

**A Dog tag**

**A/N: So sorry for a late update I have been so busy writing up ideas for future chapters! In this chapter, my character, Caro is finally accepted into the gang.**

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH**

**While Robin was regaining his strength, I stayed at the camp for a couple of days, helping out with chores around the campsite. After a while I noticed the dog tags everyone at the camp wore. These tags were made of wood and they were tied around the outlaws' necks with twine. They had a symbol on them that looked like a bow and arrow, and each tag had the first letter of each outlaw's name.**

**I figured that Will Scarlett, the carpenter, was the one who had created these tags, for he was very good with wood. After figuring this out, I stopped thinking about the dog tags and I began to do some exploring in the forest. I also talked to the outlaws and learned how each of them had become outlaws. I thought the most interesting story was that of Djaq, the Saracen girl. She and I began to talk frequently.**

"**I was brought to this country as a slave." she said. "Both my father and my twin brother were killed in the crusades and my mother died in childbirth, and it was a miracle that my brother and I survived,"**

**I looked down and I said, "I'm so sorry Djaq… I didn't know that."**

**She smiled. "It's alright. I barely knew my mother and my father was always off at war. It was my uncle Bassam who raised my brother and I. His name was Djaq and when he went off to war and died, I became him and so he lives on."**

"**So that's why everyone calls you Djaq…" I said, a little overwhelmed with all this information.**

"**Yes." she said, and she began to cry softly. I noticed, and tried to comfort her, for I could relate to her feelings, but I decided that the outlaws would have to gain a little more trust before I told them any more of my tale.**

**Later, Will came to the creek where I was sitting and watching the water flow, Djaq had gone back to camp, and I had stayed there, consuming everything that I had learned.**

"**You… You saved Robin's life!" he exclaimed.**

**I laughed. "It was only what came naturally to me!" **

"**Well," he said, calming down a little, "Robin says you deserve this and we all agreed." **

**Then, he gave me a small wooden tag, with the letter "C" and Robin's symbol on it, tied with twine.**

**TBC**

**RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRH **


End file.
